The Rokudaime's Friends 1-Hinata
by Kolsake
Summary: What are the many different scenarios that could happen with Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage? Well let's see! Be prepared to see different sides of Naruto, those you may be familiar with and those you may not, i'll only write more if that's the wish of the fans, taking requests for new chapters and some challenges. . Every chapter is a different world. This time it's Hinata.


**Hi everybody, this is Kolsake with an experiment chapter in a series of one shots called, the 'Rokudaime-series', and is you can tell this chapter is about Hinata, the type of Naruto won't be the same all the time but he'll always be the Rokudaime! Anyways read, review and tell me what you think. And I might take requests for who else should be a focus of a chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto; this is just my twisted mind's way of telling the world how cool a Rokudaime Naruto could be.**

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Hinata allowed another sigh to leave her lips as she stared off into space.

Were all Iwa shinobi this uncouth?

You would think that they would pay special attention to her considering what they wanted to accomplish.

Seriously, after all they went through to kidnap her and bring her back to their village and not even a word since then, not even a impromptu interrogation session, instead she gets locked up in an office with a novice male Chunin.

Speaking of which…..

She titled her head so she could see the nervous wreck, he squeaked in surprise and looked away as her pale lavender eyes made contact with his brown ones.

Hinata smirked; he must have been staring at her.

"Are you sure related my message to your superior, as I requested?"

The Chunin nodded.

"Y-y-yes Ma'am, he should be here to see you any minute know."

"That's what said you 2 hours ago, what part of 'Extremely important information' do they not comprehend?"

"W-w-well…"

"It was a rhetorical question. And please stop the stuttering, it reminds me of a little girl that was often mistreated by almost everyone she cared for and barely had the courage to stand up for herself until her hero saved her."

The Chunin sweat-dropped.

"Um…what?"

"Sorry, inside joke, you wouldn't get it."

Hinata really didn't want to relive her childhood days, it often depressed her; she preferred doing things she enjoyed like picking on novice Chunin.

"Why you were staring at me?"

"I um…"

"Is it because you think I'm hot?"

"NO!"

Hinata's left eyebrow lifted, that would be a first.

"No? It's either I'm not your type of girl or you're not into girls at all. Which one is it gaki?"

"I'm not gay! I…um…I wasn't really…'checking you out', well not in the way you're used to."

Hinata simply stared at him.

"I was trying to see if you had fox ears."

"Fox…ears?"

The Chunin nervously scratched his head as he explained.

"Well rumor has is that one of the side effects of being _his _wife is that you were transformed into a human-fox hybrid."

Hinata held her poker face for another 5 seconds before she entered into a session of very loud laughing, the Chunin watched anxiously as Hinata tried her best to regain her mature composure, after a few moments she had carried out her objective.

"I swear gaki, I've heard a lot and I mean _A LOT _of crazy stuff, but I think that takes the cake…well the one that Kakashi-san started about me getting a tail was a little funnier to be honest…"

"So it's not true?"

Hinata sighed as she pulled back her long indigo locks allowing the Chunin to see her normal human size ears.

"Happy?"

The Chunin muttered something about 'never trusting rumors again' as he examined an interesting spot on the floor.

A few more minutes passed in silence and the Chunin couldn't help but say it.

"Can I ask you another question?"

Hinata looked up from her nails with a small smile.

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better doing."

"Is everything they say about _him_…true?"

"That depends on what you've heard gaki."

"Well…does he really eat his enemies alive?"

"Nope, I can barely get him to eat anything other than ramen much less eating raw flesh."

The Chunin's eyes widened.

"What about the wall in his house where he mounts the heads of his defeated enemies?"

"You mean in our house? On my beautiful walls? You must be crazy; he's not even allowed to wear his dirty boots inside."

"He could be hiding it from you."

"His average time for keeping secrets from me is 8 minutes and 17 seconds."

"Oh wow….so I guess it's also safe to assume that he also doesn't have multiple wives or concubines?"

Hinata snorted.

"Those little hussies wish! He is _mine,_ has always been, always will be."

"Always?"

"Well in his younger years he was in love with his teammate, but that got old real quick."

"His teammate? Which one?"

Hinata gave him a skeptical look.

"What do you mean _which one_?"

"Well some people say he used to have a thing for the Uch-"

"Don't finish that sentence; I don't know who started that rumor, even though to be honest my guess is on Kankuro and Kiba, but even mentioning that in front of him, Sasuke or Sakura will guarantee you an ass-kicking."

The Chunin gulped, none of those three were people you wanted to anger; he shook his head as he spoke.

"Wow to believe that so many rumors could surround one person, I bet he didn't even single-handedly destroy the Sapphire alliance either!"

This time there was no answer.

The Chunin looked back at Hinata expecting her to say something…anything to discredit the story; she merely frowned before she spoke.

"Destroy wouldn't be an accurate description…"

The Chunin eyes widened.

"More like he annihilated them."

His shocked look instantly transformed into a look of horror, the Sapphire alliance had been a gathering of 8 unpopular ninja clans along with the shinobi from the Sapphire village, their mission was to continuously attack the different countries and steal their resources to start their own village, of course a few weeks after attacking some towns on the Fire country border, the Sapphire alliance was destroyed.

"You can't be serious, there's no way one man-"

"Well to be fair you should know that they were asked several times to disband and discontinue their activities, after continuous refusals and finally attacking one of our representatives, my husband simply took action."

"But…by himself?"

"The negotiator was my cousin and his friend…he doesn't like when his precious people are hurt…"

"And you're comfortable with…that?"

"Not really, personally I hate violence; I think this world could do without it. My husband has the same ideals, but there are times when he simply can't stand by and watch, as Hokage he has to set a prime example."

The Chunin solemnly nodded as his mind connected a few more dots.

"But…won't he be upset that we kidnapped you?"

Hinata smiled.

"Not if things go to plan, but I guess I'll find out right now, isn't that so Tsuchikage-san?"

There was a pause as one of the corners in the room began to shimmer as a man dressed in dark brown armor revealed himself, the Chunin had almost shit himself in shock.

Hinata felt sorry for him as the Tsuchikage spoke.

"Even with your chakra and Byakugan sealed, you still saw me? That's quite impressive, even with someone of your caliber."

"One of my teachers _is _a Genjutsu-master; these talents just come naturally over time."

The Tsuchikage smirked as he took a seat across from Hinata.

"I hoped you enjoyed chatting with Hojiro, he's a newly promoted Chunin."

"I can tell."

The Chunin gulped as he tried to maintain his professional stance.

The Tsuchikage continued.

"Now allow me to say it's an honor to meet you, Hinata Uzumaki formerly Hinata Hyuuga, 26 daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuuga, wife of the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, , retired Anbu Captain with 3 years of service, student of Kurenai Yuuhi and Anko Mitarashi, Am I missing anything?"

"No that's about it, not that your information doesn't impress me, not many people know about my time in Anbu…"

"Well since you are my captive, and I heard that you wished to speak with me, I decided to do a little reading."

"Hmmm, I guess Naruto was right, Onoki was keeping tabs on us…"

The Tsuchikage frowned.

"No, the old fool was too much of a sap for that, he wanted us to forget what Konoha had done to us and move on."

"And that's why you killed him and took over?"

"For the glory of the village, sacrifices will have to be made."

"It was a foolish move, despite their differences both Naruto and Konoha respected Onoki, and even though we do our best to not get entangled with your affairs, we find your treatment of his legacy to be a disgrace."

"Big talk coming from a prisoner of war."

"2 objections to that statement."

"Oh really? Let's hear them."

"Number one, I'm not your prisoner, I _allowed _you to catch me, I convinced Naruto to send me on a solo mission to entice you, I wanted to speak with you, I wanted to help you save your village, we know you were one of the main sponsors of the Sapphire alliance, we also know that you intend on attacking the Land of Fire…"

"The fact that you know doesn't mean you can stop us."

"Don't be foolish! And Objection Number two, if you anger Naruto this won't be a war it will be a slaughter, he took out the Sapphire alliance in minutes, MINUTES! He'll reduce this village to ash to protect his country and people."

The Tsuchikage smirked.

"Oh and let me guess, the only way to save my village is to let you go?"

"That _would _be a start, stop making preparations for war, stop funding these smaller ninja clans that are starting trouble and this won't have to end in bloodshed; the Sapphire alliance were all shinobi…Konoha and its allies are prepared to wipe out everything and everyone, civilians, boys, girls, it doesn't matter!"

"You are quite the feisty comedian; I'll enjoy having you in my bed for the next couple of nights."

Hinata frowned.

"Naruto was right, you're a pig and you've convinced these people to follow your foolish intentions, all of their blood is on your hands."

The man laughed as he stood up.

"Is there anything else you want to say before I have you cleaned up for my personal use?"

"Yes. You were alive when the Yondaime decimated Iwa, correct?"

The Tsuchikage frowned as he slapped Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress merely smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes…noticed anything strange about my headband?"

The Tsuchikage frowned as he pulled Hinata's headband out of his pocket, he wasn't sure how she knew that he had it but he would have that question answered later.

For now he simply examined it for a few seconds before speaking.

"Am I to be convicted by this poorly drawn leaf?"

Hinata smiled and that worried him.

"The Leaf will be your downfall, I am sorry it had to end this way."

The Tsuchikage was about to question her further when there was a flash of light…

A _Yellow Flash _of light….

It was right there in his final moment, as he watched a _very familiar looking _blue orb approach his head; that he realized the fate of his village had been sealed.

"Oh fu-**BOOM"**

**^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^**

A tear rolled down Hinata's cheek as she watched another pillar of smoke rise from the remains of Iwa, she had to admit, the Iwa shinobi had a lot of heart, but between the collective strength of Sand Coffins, the Amaterasu, Susanoo and worst of all Oodama Rasenshurikens, they stood no chance. She smiled when she saw Sakura come out of one of the medical tents.

"Sakura-chan! How is he?"

"Hojiro will be fine, Ino's replacing his memory as we speak, when he wakes up he'll think he's a Chunin from Konoha that had been injured in the fight."

"_Well at least I saved one of them…"_

Hinata looked back out at the several piles of ash and sighed.

"Why did they have to be so stubborn?"

Sakura simply shook her head.

"To be honest I think wiping them out is a better answer than attacking them and waiting for them to retaliate in the future."

Hinata nodded.

"Yea…I guess it is."

Another flash of yellow and Hinata found herself in a lip-lock with the Rokudaime Hokage, not that she was complaining, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss, Sakura fake gagged as they pulled apart. Naruto stuck out a tongue at her before speaking.

"We're not doing that again Hinata…"

"Awww but I like kissing you."

"Not that…you know what I mean."

"Yea…at least it wasn't a total loss."

"So I've heard, you make friends way too easily."

Another voice joined in.

"This coming from the man that befriended a much younger psychotic version of me?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at Gaara.

"You're different, the only reason you were like that is because there's no ramen in Suna, but know you have power to change that Kazekage-sama."

Sakura giggled audibly as she felt herself being embraced from behind, the man who was responsible also shared his view as he left a chaste kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"Dobe, one of these days Hinata's going to catch you cheating on her with a ramen box."

Naruto growled.

"Teme…"

Hinata smiled as she rubbed Naruto's whiskers as a sign of trying to get his attention, it worked like a charm as his focus was no longer on his best friend but was now fully on her.

"There's something I want to ask, this may seem crazy but….can you give me fox ears?"

Naruto face-palmed.

"First the whole 'I would look cuter with a tail' argument then this? If you keep asking me these weird questions then people will think I'm a fox…"

There was an awkward silence in the group as Naruto sighed.

"I hate all of you…"

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

AND THERE YOU GO! Hinata's chapter of my Rokudaime series, do note that I just want to show my view of the different sides of a Rokudaime Naruto,please really do tell me what you think, should I do more? comment on the hits/misses anything that comes to your minds, or ask any question you wish I will answer it publically or in private your choice, PM or Review please. Oh and suggestions are noted, I won't promise that I'll accept them, but they'll be noted. Anyways take it easy and have yourselves a good day.

**And I might take requests for who else should be a focus of a chapter!**

Kolsake OUT!


End file.
